Bagheera and Pongo/Bagheera Gets Tricked
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Sir Ector (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon * Various beautiful women as The Coaches * Sulley (Monsters Inc) as Henry (cameo) * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James (cameo) * Belle (Pokemon) as Clarabel (cameo) * Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt (cameo) * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) as Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Bagheera is a panther who lives in the Jungle of India. He's a cheeky little panther with four legs, a black coat and a tail. He's a fussy little panther too, always bringing women about ready for the big animals to take on long journeys. And when animals come in, he takes the women away so that the big animals can go and rest. Bagheera thinks no animal works as hard as he does. He loves playing tricks on them, including Pongo, the biggest and proudest dog of all. Bagheera likes growling rudely at him. "Wake up, lazybones, why don't you work hard, like me?" One day, after taking some women on a journey, Pongo arrived back at the sidings, very tired. He was just going to sleep when Bagheera came up in his cheeky way. "Wake up, lazybones, do some hard work for a change! You can't catch me!" And off he ran laughing. Instead of going to sleep again, Pongo thought how he could get back at Bagheera. One morning, Bagheera wouldn't wake up. His driver and fireman couldn't make him start. His stamina was low and there was not enough strength. It was nearly time for the express. Men were waiting, but the women weren't ready. At last, Bagheera started. "Oh dear, oh dear!" he yawned. He fussed into the station where Pongo was waiting. "Hurry up, you," said Pongo. "Hurry yourself!" replied Bagheera. Pongo began making his plan. "Yes," said Pongo, "I will." And almost before the women stopped moving, Pongo reversed quickly and kissed the woman so he could get attached to her. "Get in quickly, please," he barked. Bagheera usually pushed behind the women to help them start, but he always let go of them first. This time, Pongo started so quickly, they forgot to let go of Bagheera. Pongo's chance had come. "Come on, come on!" puffed Pongo to the women. The line went faster and faster, too fast for Bagheera. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't! "Hey, hey, stop, stop!" "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" laughed Pongo. "You can't get away, you can't get away!" laughed the women. Poor Bagheera was going faster than he had ever gone before. He was out of breath, and his paws hurt him, but he had to go on. "I shall never be the same again," he thought sadly. "My paws will be quite worn out." At last, they stopped at a station. Bagheera kissed the last woman, let go, and he felt very silly and exhausted. Next, he went onto a turntable, thinking of everyone laughing at him. And then he ran onto a siding, out of the way. "Well, little Baggy," chuckled Pongo, "now you know what hard work means, don't you?" Poor Bagheera couldn't answer. He had no breath. He just puffed slowly away to rest, and had a long, long drink. He went home very slowly, and was careful afterwards never to be cheeky to Pongo again. Category:Parodies